


surprise

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Clary's POV, Domestic, F/F, a companion piece will HAPPEN, different writing style i hope, set in whatever au/canon you want, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Maia laughs again and oh, what a beautiful sound.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much and pls enjoy!

set in whatever canon you want.

Sunlight streams through the sheer white curtains framing vast windows, barely shielding her eyes from the brightness.

She blinks and squints, momentarily distracted by the lack of presence next to her before descending out from the warm bed. The comfortable sheets and blankets are a tangled mess like piles of unraveled yarn.

“Maia?” Clary calls out and hears no response in the quiet bedroom.

She makes her way out from the room, door gently creaking as she walks into the apartment.

It’s small and cozy with comfortable neutral colors where bold pillows and decor are scattered throughout, creating a unique effect. Art is impromptuly everywhere including canvases, paint, and smeared oils. Maia’s marine biology books are stacked neatly on the living room’s table.

She doesn’t see Maia in this vicinity but smells a delicious aroma so she makes her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen is just as small but it fits them. They have everything they need, she thinks.

Music is playing at a low volume, one of Maia’s favorites she recognizes. Ingredients are spread across the island and counters, while Maia stands over by the stove.

She can’t help but note that Maia is making pancakes, wearing Clary’s art splattered oversized button down with sleep shorts complimenting her dark skin and Clary cannot help but smile.

She loves this sight, loves Maia, and she’s very grateful to be able to hold her heart in the palms of her hands.

She has a feeling that Maia can hear and sense her presence with her keen werewolf abilities, but she makes her way forward to hold her.

Her arms come around Maia, her head leaning into her back because Maia is home and she is everything, Clary thinks. She hears surprised laughter.

“So much for surprising you with breakfast in bed, hmm?” Maia teases, turning a bit into Clary’s embrace.

“I missed you too much,” She says, a hum against the shirt. “The bed is too expansive and lonely without you.”

Maia laughs again and oh, what a beautiful sound.


End file.
